powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AncientAlphaGear/The Outsider
Appearance The Outsider does have one single appearance, as it is able to do and change what it pleases. Its one form that it uses to "Visit" others, is often seen as a mysterious humanoid whose face is shrouded in darkness (except for its eyes). Along with this, it wears what appears to be a suit and carries some sort of case along with it. While not many have seen it, The Outsider is most often near people with this appearance. Personality The Outsider often has a very mysterious, mystical, yet VERY uneasy way of speaking. He'll often go about putting pauses between words where they don't belong, or putting emphasis on the wrong letter, along with not using the same amount of syllables for certain words. He has a very stressfully scary presence and makes those around him, regardless of them not showing their emotions or not, terrified and makes them tremble with fear. One of his most commonly said quotes involves a line where he mentions "In The Grand Scheme of things", which he always alludes to, yet, when he does, its only every for this one mention, and then never elaborates on it. This makes those who witness or hear him ponder and questions what this Grand Scheme is. Is it The Outsiders Boss? No one knows except The Outsider, and no one else ever will no, that's what makes it that much creepier. Background There is no known info about the origins of The Outsider. Some say it was born through The Grand Scheme, others say he was simply a mortal man who ascended to true godhood. Even The Outsider's versions of the story differ, where it'll say that it has been around before this universe, but then will switch his tone and say that it has been around since the Grand Scheme "hired" him. Other than that, nothing is known of this mysterious being, and other than a small glimpse of his power, there is nothing to be found, even by nigh or full Omniscience. Powers Power of "The Grand Scheme" : The Outsider is a truly terrifying concoction of a being, as it possesses the most powerful ability/power in all of totality. His quote pretty much sums up what it can do: "There is nothing I cannot alter, or change. There is no attack I can't quell, no defense I can't shatter, no god whom I cannot kill. These things are subject to me, and to me, they show fear, as they should. Such is a simple human emotion to witnessing the power of a single universe being held in one's hand...and it can be taken away...by me simply wanting it. It is wonderful, is it not?" From what he says here, it seems as if The Outsider has the power to change and control literally, ANYTHING it pleases. It seems to be unlimited as he has taken down true immortals, beings who possess Logic and Definition Manipulation, never showing a single sign of effort and has even taken down Nigh-Omnipotent gods because he found them to be an "undesirable change" so poof, there they went. This is why The Outsider is often causing fear in those around him as any one wrong move can send any of them to oblivion, their existence completely under his control. There is no being who knows a single actual thing about what it really is, and no one knows how strong he is, even with this power. It is enough that even Gherman, the most skilled being in the universe, is easily beat by him. That, alone, is a very terrifying thought. Trivia -The Outsider has, and never will be challenged, except possibly by Gherman, but that's it. -The Outsider tends to only show itself to one person at a time, it would have to be a very special occassion for it to be any more than one. Category:Blog posts